Ser ángel
by Vismur
Summary: Después del apocalipsis y una guerra civil, los ángeles están en peligro de extinción, y deben "crear" más ángeles.


_**Titulo:**__ Ser ángel_

_**Autor:**__ Vismur_

_**Fandom:**__ Supernatural_

_**Pareja:**__ Destiel, Sabriel y pues no sé si alguien más._

_**Disclaimer:**__ Lamentablemente esta serie no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos escritores,____actores y directores._

_**Advertencias:**__ Crack, mucho crack, humor sin sentido, cosas rosas a veces y un montón de disparates sobre los ángeles. Así, cambio del canon del final de la temporada cinco y completamente el cambio de la temporada seis._

_**Notas:**__ Esto ha sido creado a partir de mi estrés universitario._

_**Resumen:**__ Después del apocalipsis y una guerra civil, los ángeles están en peligro de extinción, y deben "crear" más ángeles. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**SER ÁNGEL**

**Capitulo 1. **

Gabriel no era un héroe ni nada por el estilo, así que cuando trato de ayudar a los Winchester, y casi queda como brocheta en salsa roja por parte de su hermano Lucifer, no era lindo. Pero pudo escaparse de su hermano, se escondió un rato, dejando que nadie supiera que estaba vivo, el factor sorpresa y todo eso.

Cuando decidió salir, fue justo a tiempo para ver como sus hermanos en los cuerpos de los Winchester están a punto de caer al hoyo, con un chasquido de dedos y mucha de su gracia logro separar los cuerpos humanos y sus almas, al mismo tiempo que sus hermanos entraban a la jaula, el hoyo se cerro y los anillos quedaron a la vista.

- ¿Sammy? – pregunto Dean, quien a duras penas podía hablar después de la paliza que le dieron.

El mencionado se quejo, al mismo tiempo que Adam se ponía en rodillas tratando de respirar.

- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el menor de todos, claramente confundido.

- Michael y Lucifer están en el hoyo – dice Gabriel sacando una barra de chocolate – espero que el tiempo a solas les haga romper la tensión sexual.

- ¡Gabriel! – se quejo Sam.

- Así me agradecen, malagradecidos – hizo un puchero - por cierto, ¿Dónde está Cas? – pregunto el arcángel mirando a todos lados.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio, recordando al ángel que voló en pedazos.

- Hola Gabriel – sin embargo, en ángel apareció de la nada al lado de Dean, asustando a todos los humanos, en ángel ignorando todo puso sus dedos en la frente del rubio curándolo.

- Cas – levanto un poco la voz por el susto - ¿Qué paso? – pregunto cuando ya se podía mover bien.

- Dios me trajo de vuelta, al parecer- el ángel fue al lado de Bobby para revivirlo.

- La suerte que tienes hermanito - dijo Gabriel tomando los anillos mientras le da otro mordisco a su golosina.

- ¿No se supone que tú estabas muerto? – pregunto Sam, llamando la atención de todos, incluido Bobby que trataba de ponerse al corriente.

- No, yo estaba de vacaciones en Hawái – Sam rodo los ojos.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Dean mientras Bobby.

- Yo regresaré al cielo, alguien tiene que poner orden – dijo Cas mirando a Gabriel - ¿vendrás? – le pregunto.

- Lo siento, me iré a unas vacaciones por el mundo – Gabriel sonrió – y esconderé estos juguetes – mostrando los anillos – adiós chicos- y desapareció.

- Nos vemos, Dean, Sam, Adam, Bobby – y en un sonido de alas desapareció.

- Ángeles malditos – fue lo que dijo Dean mientras se acercaba a sus hermanos y comprobar que estuvieran bien.

- ¿Todo el mundo está bien? – pregunto Bobby viendo a todos sus muchachos.

- Si – respondió Adam, mientras sus hermanos mayores asintieron.

- ¿Y ahora? – pregunto Sam, mirando al cementerio.

- Yo opino por unas vacaciones – dijo Dean que parecía aliviado, todo el mundo tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sin embargo, otra nueva amenaza celestial estaba vigente, el arcángel Rafael no le pareció bien que encarcelaran a sus hermanos y que el apocalipsis quedara en huelga por tiempo indefinido.

Castiel no estaba de acuerdo y pronto el cielo empezó a dividirse en dos grandes grupos, Castiel había quedado como la cabecilla de la rebelión, y a veces se pasaba por la casa de los humanos cazadores para relajarse un poco, aunque permanecía invisible para ellos, saber que estaban ahí y verlos de lejos le tranquilizaba.

- Hola hermano – saludo Gabriel, que apareció justo al lado suyo, sin que nadie se percatara de su presencia e inicio de conversación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto Castiel curiosamente.

- Supongo que lo mismo que tú, visitando a nuestros humanos favoritos – contesto con una sonrisa, antes de enfocar su mirada a Cas - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto con seriedad.

- Yo… - bajo la mirada indeciso.

- ¿Si? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza y acercando el oído.

- Es Rafael – dice Castiel, no hay nada que perder en decirle a Gabriel.

- ¿Qué hizo nuestro hermano gruñón? – pregunto intentando una broma.

- Quiere liberar a Michael y Lucifer de la jaula y que el apocalipsis continúe – respondió Castiel.

- Eso no es bueno – el arcángel frunció el ceño.

- Hay quienes nos oponemos y…

- Déjame adivinar, están jugando batalla naval en el cielo – Gabriel suspiro, mientras Castiel inclinaba la cabeza sin entender la referencia – bueno, al parecer mis vacaciones terminaron – sujeta el hombro del ojiazul – voy a hacer una visita social – y ambos desaparecieron en un sonido de alas.

Cabe destacar que fue muy divertido la forma en que Rafael se le quedo viendo cuando se encontraron, si fuera humano, seguramente habría abierto los ojos y la boca desmesuradamente.

- Pensé que estabas muerto – dijo Rafael con cautela.

- Si, yo también te extrañe – murmuro con gracia - ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – pregunto mirando a todos lados.

- Estoy eliminado a la escoria – respondió Rafael con orgullo.

- ¿Y eso sería?- Gabriel pregunto con levantando una ceja.

- A todo aquel que se oponga, Gabriel, únete a mí y haremos que el plan de Dios continúe – dijo Rafael.

- Ya veo, aunque hermanito, lamento decirte que no puedo, si yo ayude a meterlos, que te hace pensar que te ayudaría a liberarlos- Rafael inmediatamente de oír la respuesta ataco.

Gabriel se unió a la oposición, dando esperanza para ganar, unido al ángel que había sido revivido dos veces.

La guerra en el cielo duro algunos años, meses en la tierra.

Gracias a que Gabriel encontró a Balthazar, quien se había robado armas del cielo la balanza por fin se puso a su favor, lamentablemente, la batalla final termino con muchas alas quemadas y la muerte de un arcángel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al finalizar la guerra, era completamente palpable que había pocos ángeles, se podía hacer un conteo rápido y el radio ángel estaba menos infestado de voces, era un poco deprimente realmente. No es que fueran muchos en un principio, pero eran fácilmente superados por los demonios, pero ahora…

- Se necesitan más ángeles – murmuro Gabriel, muchos puestos estaban vacantes, y el trabajo de estaba acumulando.

- ¿Podemos arreglarnos? – pregunto Castiel.

- Si, pero muchos de nosotros tendremos que hacer doble o triple funciones – dijo con una mueca de desagrado.

- Entonces crear más ángeles – dijo Joshua, quien en la guerra se quedo neutral para proteger el jardín y los cielos humanos.

- ¿Crear ángeles? – pregunto Castiel.

- ¿A qué te refieres Joshua? – pregunto el arcángel – el único que puede hacer eso es Padre.

- Lo sé, pero es un plan de contingencia – dice tranquilamente Joshua.

Hubo un pequeño silencio, mientras Gabriel empezaba a formar una sonrisa.

- Oh, muy bien, porque tengo a los candidatos perfectos – mientras su sonrisa se ampliaba.

Continuara…


End file.
